Girl Talk
by solatia
Summary: Just something random I came up with... Tell me what you think...
1. Karin and Sakura

**A/N:**** This is just something t-o-t-a-l-l-y random that came to mind while studying for an exam… It's just some small, you could say, talk between the girls of my favorite pairings in ****_Bleach_**** and ****_Naruto _****about their boys… I'm gonna do the guys too… Well, the pairings being in here would be HitsuKarin-SasuSaku, IchiHime-NaruHina and RenjiRuki-ShikaTema… If you don't like those pairings, I advise you to not read, but that's your decision. Again, this is totally random so don't even expect a plot…take it as if it's somewhat of an interview or something… Oh, I don't own nor Bleach, neither Naruto…**

* * *

**_Karin and Sakura…_**

The black haired girl looked around her confused before her eyes falling on something coming her way. Acting out of instinct alone, she gave a startled shriek before ducking out of the way.

A moment later she heard someone running up to her and the hairs on her body stood up in anticipation of what was to come.

She noticed a pair of feet coming in her line of vision before she heard someone give a cry before bending down and helping her on her feet with unmentionable strength.

Without looking up to her almost murderer who turned out to be her savior as well, she started dusting her clothes. That's when she heard the startled and what seemed to be worried voice of a girl talking.

She looked up and came face to face with pink hair and green worried eyes.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry… are you alright…? Oh, what have I done…? I didn't expect anyone to be there. I'm so sorry…"

"Nah… don't sweat it… What _was_ that anyway…?"

The other girl looked her weirdly for a second but explained nonetheless.

"It's a kunai… I'm training to be more powerful and stop causing trouble for my teammates anymore, especially Sasuke-kun."

"Who is this Sasuke you are talking about…? And anyway, where am I…?"

Cue the weird look again.

"You're in Konohagakure no sato, or more specifically in the woods just outside the village. You're not from around here, are you…?"

"How could you tell…? Anyway, how do I get out of here…?"

Sarcasm was dripping her every word as she looked around in search for a possible exit. The other girl crossed her hands in front of her chest and looked at the girl in front of her in suspicion.

"Who are you anyway…?"

"Uh… Oh, name's Karin Kurosaki, but Karin is just fine. I tell it to Toshiro every time but he gets calling me Kurosaki, Kurosaki… Ba…"

She would have continued mumbling if she wasn't interrupted by the light giggle coming from the other girl.

Karin frowned at her as she turned to see her.

"What…?"

"Oh, nothing… Name's Sakura Haruno by the way but all my friends call me Sakura… '_Giggle'_… Now, who is this Toshiro you're talking about that keeps calling you by your surname…?"

Karin flushed before turning away from the interrogating pink haired girl and starting mumbling something again.

"What was that Karin-chan…? I didn't quite catch it."

"I _said_… he is just a friend from back home. Nothing more, nothing less… At least I think we are friends… but, with all that is going on and how unemotional he is, it's hard to tell."

When Karin turned around after her speech, Sakura was looking at her with kind and understanding eyes.

"What is it now…?"

"I completely understand how you feel. The guy that you like doesn't seem to give you attention even though you try so hard for it. Yeah, I totally understand."

Karin flushed a little again, before denying everything in her usual manner.

"Who says I like him…? I just told you that he is just an almost friend. And how do you know how I'm supposed to be feeling anyway…?"

The suspicious look came from Karin this time, but Sakura wasn't faced by it not even a little. She just smiled politely before her eyes took a forlorn and faraway look like she wasn't even here anymore.

"You asked me before who Sasuke-kun was… well, he is the guy I liked since I was little and that turned out to love, but he was always so unemotional, like that Toshiro of yours, and wouldn't let anyone in. That's why I was training when you came here, so when I meet him again, he wouldn't leave me behind again or consider me useless."

A lone tear escaped her eyes as the memory of him leaving her all those years ago came to her mind.

Karin didn't know how to react and in panic tried to figure out what her sister would have done in a situation such as this. After a lot of thinking, she tentatively brought her hand on Sakura's shoulder as a piece of comfort.

The other girl giggled at the contact, but you could still distinguish the sadness in it, before she too brought a hand but to wipe away the tears that had made it out of her eyes without her wanting to.

"What am I doing…? I'm crying again for nothing. I got to stop doing that or I'll never be…"

"**Stop**… Don't do this to yourself. If you want to cry then cry… It's not nothing for you if you deemed it good enough to make you cry so it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

Sakura looked up to come face to face with grey eyes before smiling one genuine smile and after hugging close a startled Karin and letting her tears finally fall, while she found comfort in the awkward hug of the girl.

* * *

Laughing could be heard coming from inside the woods as the two girls were starting to make their way towards the village while telling storied about their loved ones.

"Ha… Did he really like amanato so much…? That's just like an old guy."

"I know… That's what I tell him every time I see him eating it… But, I guess considering his age, he kind of _is_ an old guy but with his teenage-boy body you could hardly tell."

"That something I still can't get. How come he is dead but up and walking…?"

"Well, I told you that he is a shinigami, so that is his job."

"Hm… Anyway, you say that he doesn't talk much, does he…?"

"No… One time when I had just met him, he was answering my questions with grunts or one word answers, and let me tell you that it was somewhat annoying. Now I've gotten used to it though. What about you…?"

"Eh… just the same… He is so cool though even if he doesn't talk much and gets irritated by the smallest things…"

"Ha-ha… We should really make them meet sometime if it is possible… The exchange would be hilarious…"


	2. Orihime and Hinata

**_Orihime and Hinata…_**

"Oh, Hinata-chan… Thank you so much about bringing me here to help me learn how to cook normal food. Tatsuki-chan would be ecstatic to hear that I had learnt how to cook without using bean paste or wasabi in everything."

The blue-black haired teenager looked flushed as she nodded her head once.

"It's… it's no problem Orihime-chan. You want to do it for the guy you like, right…?"

Now, it was Orihime's time to blush as she brought a hand to the back of her head while laughing uncomfortably.

"Uh… Yeah! Kurosaki-kun would like it too, if I learn how to make normal food I mean."

"…"

"Well, what do we learn first…?"

"I was thinking about…"

* * *

"He really has a nine-tailed fox inside of him…?"

"Yeah… but I'm sure that he would be just as strong without Kurama. It's just the way he is, strong and loyal to all his friends."

A gentle expression took over Orihime's whole face and her eyes became softer, before looking down and smiling a sad faraway smile.

"I understand how and why you fell for him then. Kurosaki-kun is the same… He would do everything for a friend, even go rescue him or her by the depths of hell if need be."

Hinata looked at her with kind eyes and brought a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The light-haired girl looked startled up to Hinata's ones and when she saw the expression the other girl was showing her, she smiled and with a shake of her head as if to clear it, she giggled and returned to her regular behavior.

"Ha… How silly of me. Getting all depressed for nothing. Now, let's forget about all that. You were saying that we had to boil it for how many minutes…?"

The other girl smiled a rare one and answered her question while turning around to see the mentioned object.

"Yeah, just let it boil until you see…"


	3. Rukia and Temari

**_Rukia and Temari…_**

The two women were sweating as they looked at each other and tried to decide their next move.

* * *

A huge fan was lying down in the grass besides its owner who she as well was lying down taking in deep breaths of exhaustion after her fight with the new-comer.

A voice was heard coming from somewhere next her, breaking the silence that had taken residence around them.

Temari turned her head, not having the stamina to get up, and face the small formed girl that was seeming frail and weak but was nothing like.

"You are a good fighter, and that fan could do some damage."

"Eh… You aren't bad yourself. At least you're a better spar partner than that lazy-ass."

"Hm…? You do this often…?"

"Yeah, whenever I have spare time. But all that idiot wants to do is to lay down and watch the clouds passing by or playing shogi. It's so annoying…"

"I know about idiots, believe me… but my idiot is the complete opposite… he _wants_ to fight. And with his pineapple head…"

"What, he is a pineapple-head… Is his name by any chance Shikamaru Nara…?"

Rukia looked startled and weirdly at the hurried and seemingly panicky voice of her new acquaintance, wondering why she stopped her right in the middle of her sentence.

"Uh… No… His name is Renji Abarai, but why do you ask…?"

"Well, the idiot I was talking about has also his black hair up on a high ponytail and it looks like a pineapple."

"Well, wouldn't that be funny if the two of them meet…?"

The two women looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Rukia continued talking when her laughing stopped.

"Yeah… That would be hilarious… I can see it right now, Renji getting annoyed by what you described of this Shikamaru's laziness. After that, he would challenge him to a fight."

"Oh, if he did challenge Shikamaru to a fight, he would lose. That boy may be lazy but he is indeed a genius, even I would admit it. He even beat me once."

Rukia looked at companion startled, not believing that this so called genius had defeated someone not even she couldn't. Their fight ended in a tie as they both ended up exhausted. Now she was starting to somewhat get her breath back and her heart-rate to regular pace.

Temari didn't pay any attention to her look and just continued talking.

"Oh yes… He would say his signature '_so troublesome_' and then come up with a strategy that not even your fight-loving friend would be able to beat. That's just why I call him an idiot. He is smart, but he doesn't get advantage of it."

They fell into comfortable silence after that, and they were both taking in everything that had been said.

Out of nowhere, a few minutes later, Rukia stood up and turned to look the sand-blonde girl who was looking startled at her with serious eyes.

"What do you say we continue where we left off with that match…?"

A mischievous smirk started taking over Temari's mouth till it turned into a fully grown grin with sparkly white teeth showing. She too got up and faced the shorter woman.

"You're on…"


End file.
